Lithium ion batteries are well known. Lithium ion battery cathode coatings use conductive carbon to transport electrons from electroactive lithium compounds, such as lithium iron phosphate or nickel, cobalt doped lithium manganate, to a metal foil collector such as aluminum. Graphite anodes in lithium ion batteries also require conductive carbon to carry electrons to collectors such as copper. While essential for the performance of a lithium ion battery during the charge and discharge cycles, conductive carbon adds weight and volume to the electrode coating without contributing to the capacity, or energy density, of the battery. Since batteries are used for energy storage, energy density of a lithium ion battery should be maximized. Ideally a cathode coating would be comprised solely of materials that store energy without carrying the overhead associated with materials that serve other functions but do not store energy like conductive carbon and polymer binders, etc. However, the need to harvest energy from a battery at a high discharge current requires the coating to suffer the addition of conductive carbon to carry charge with maximum power density. This conductive carbon content lowers battery capacity. Using a more highly conductive electron transporting material like the highly conductive graphene evaluated for this invention can increase the percentage of energy storage material in the coating and consequently increase overall battery capacity.